


When the moonlight hits your pelt

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angsty Whitetiger, Forest Territory, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Third Person POV, Tigerstar has left ThunderClan and is now leader of TigerClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Whitestorm meets Tigerstar at the ThunderClan and RiverClan border after he's left ThunderClan and his true intentions are revealed.
Relationships: Tigerclaw & Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	When the moonlight hits your pelt

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha what's this? More angsty WhiteTiger instead of writing the next chapter of "You wouldn't have seen it coming"? Yes. Anyway, I have been working on the 2nd chapter a little every day. It should be out soon! Okay so I got this idea last night while trying to sleep at like 4am so here I am writing it.

Whitestorm made sure that all his clanmates were sleeping before getting up. He cautiously glanced around at their sleeping forms. He padded out of the warrior's den. His anger was starting to meet his face and paws as he quickly left the camp.

The territory was familiar to him as he broke into a run. His short, fluffy fur gently moved along with him. He slowed, making it out of the tree-heavy area. Whitestorm took a moment to catch his breath before making it over to the river.

He'd made it to the ThunderClan and RiverClan border. Before Tigerclaw had been kicked out, he'd managed to tell him to meet him here. Whitestorm laid down by the river, it was a smaller river with stepping stones to cross from side to side.

Whitestorm wished that he was calmer, it didn't help that he was restless.

After some wait, he noticed a figure approaching from the opposite side of the river, he sat up noticing it was Tigerstar. The brown cat took a seat in front of Whitestorm. They both sat in silence for a bit. Tigerstar was admiring the way the moonlight fell on Whitestorm's white pelt. It made him look angelic. The moon was nearing a full moon, meaning a Gathering was soon.

Whitestorm sighed, finally breaking the silence. "Tigercl-" He cut himself off, "Tigerstar. Why did you leave me?" He managed not to hiss out the question, but his anger could be heard in his tone. Tigerstar glanced down, unable to meet Whitestorm's gaze. With a gulp, he responded, "I... couldn't bring you into my plans. I didn't want to hurt you or anything." Whitestorm stood up, "Excuses!"

Tigerstar looked up, his amber eyes meeting Whitestorm's golden eyes. Their eyes locked in place, Whitestorm kept his eyes on Tigerstar. The white cat's pelt was visibly bristling, "How could you say that? We always supported each other, we're mates. That's how it's supposed to be. Or is Leopardstar your new mate? Or Sasha?" Whitestorm's venom seeped out into his words. Tigerstar said nothing, his face twisting into fear.

"That's- Leopardstar is not my mate. Sasha isn't either." He says quietly, Whitestorm still looking terrifying. The white cat never got this mad, but Tigerstar knew he had reason to. Whitestorm paced around on his side, finally ripping his stare away from him. "Oh, so having kits with her was just on a whim?" He asks, chuckling to himself. Tigerstar didn't respond, he didn't know his own feelings on the topic. He'd been mates with Goldenflower so that he could have some of legacy and didn't look strange. Despite their promises to be the first of them, as they became warriors and mates they realized that wasn't possible for them. Sasha however, had filled the void of missing Whitestorm while he was exiled. Tigerstar finally spoke up, "L-look, I don't know what to tell you. It just happened. It's not like I can change that now." He said desperately.

Whitestorm decided to change the subject, sitting back down and managing to calm himself a bit. "Fine, then why did you exclude me from your plans?" Tigerstar answered this question easier, "You're a loyal warrior, I couldn't drag you along. I want power, Bluestar was an easy target. But, the plan was never to only be the leader of ThunderClan. I hoped to rule over the forest, then everyone would know that I'm the strongest cat out of all of us." He paused, glancing up at Whitestorm, "And so that we could be together, no weird stares, it'd be normal." Whitestorm blinked, processing Tigerstar's reasons.

He had good intentions, but the way he went about it was completely wrong. Whitestorm stood up, he didn't have any more questions. He turned his back to Tigerstar and began to walk in the direction of the camp. "Wait!" Whitestorm ignored the call.

Some splashes and the sound of paws against the ground and Whitestorm was tackled down to the ground. He was on his back, Tigerstar above him. They'd been in this position before, mostly while play-fighting when they were kits and apprentices. 

Tigerstar's desperate gaze made Whitestorm finally melt into more of the sadness he'd been suppressing. Whitestorm quietly asked, "What are you doing Tigerstar?" The brown cat pressed his nose to Whitestorm's. "I'm sorry, I love you. Please don't leave like this." Whitestorm felt the urge to yell at him that Tigerstar had left him. Instead, he pulled Tigerstar down with him. He intertwined their tails, bringing his paws closer to his chest and resting his head on Tigerstar's chest. It was such a normal cuddling position for them. One that made Tigerstar smile, a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

Tigerstar wrapped his own, larger body around Whitestorm. He'd grown a lot since they were apprentices, back then he was only a little bigger than Whitestorm, now his large stature was bigger than Whitestorm's more lean and normal-sized body. 

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." He muttered, only to earn back a small whisper from Whitestorm. "Shut up, dummy." Tigerstar knew that he wasn't completely forgiven but for now, this was enough. 

* * *

Whitestorm smiled, usual warmth from waking up with Tigerstar cuddling him feeling normal again. Once he blinked, he realized that he was not in the warrior's den. He squirmed from Tigerstar's hold, poking him with a paw to wake him up. Tigerstar yawned, "Yeah?" He acted like this was normal, smiling. Whitestorm sputtered out, "I'll see you tonight, gotta go!" Before he could run off, Tigerstar pulled him in for a nuzzle and a lick of a cheek.

Whitestorm shook his head, laughing before running off back into the forest. Tigerstar watched him go before standing up himself, this time he carefully crossed the stones so he wouldn't get all wet like yesterday. 

Tigerstar hoped that Whitestorm wouldn't reveal his plans, either way, he wouldn't be mad if he did. He padded back into RiverClan territory, he'd make his plan work.

He had to, for that beautiful white tom that loved him despite his flaws and ways. It was only fair.


End file.
